1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to preprocessing liquid for textile printing, an ink set for inkjet textile printing which includes the preprocessing liquid for textile printing, and an ink jet textile printing method using the ink set.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various schemes have been used as a recording method for forming an image on a recording medium such as a paper based on an image data signal. According to an ink jet scheme among the various schemes, ink is ejected only to a necessary image part with an inexpensive apparatus to directly form an image on the recording medium, and therefore, it is possible to effectively use the ink at a low running cost. Furthermore, the ink jet scheme is excellent as a recording method since less noise is created.
In recent years, an ink jet textile printing method using a recording method based on the ink jet scheme has attracted attentions. More specifically, attempts have been made in relation to an ink jet textile printing method in which fabric is preprocessed with preprocessing liquid in order to obtain excellent fixability of white ink to a fabric as a kind of a recording medium and obtain excellent abrasion resistance and washing fastness, and thereafter, white ink is ejected to the fabric to form an image, which has high ink glossiness and is excellent in water resistance and abrasion resistance, on the fabric.
For example, JP-A-2008-195767 discloses an ink jet textile printing method in which solid printing is performed on a 100% cotton black fabric, which has been moistened with processing liquid obtained by adding 5 parts by mass of calcium chloride and 5 parts by mass of polyethylene glycol with a mass average molecular weight of 1000 to 90 parts by mass of water and then dried, with water-based white ink for ink jet textile printing with a predetermined composition, and thereafter, the fabric is heated at 180° C. for thirty seconds by using a heat press machine, and the ink is fixed to the fabric (paragraphs [0041], [0069], and [0086] in JP-A-2008-195767).
For example, JP-T-2009-508717 discloses an ink jet textile printing method in which preprocessing solution obtained by adding non-ionic latex polymer to calcium nitrate solution (water-based multivalent cation salt solution) is sprayed to a substantially same region as a region of an intended image to be printed on a T-shirt (an estimated amount of calcium nitrate on the T-shirt before printing is about 5 g/m2), and thereafter, white pigmented ink is printed (paragraphs [0109], [0110], [0112], [0113], and [0120] in JP-T-2009-508717).
However, the ink jet textile printing methods disclosed in JP-A-2008-195767 and JP-T-2009-508717 have a problem that color irregularity obviously appears in an image region on the printed textile, which is obtained by performing textile printing on the fabric with white ink, quality of the printed textile (product) is not easily stabilized, and an yield of satisfactory products is low.